


Steve Rogers and Tony Stark are Great Fictional Wingmen

by KittyKat757



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (It's weird spelling 'humour' without a u), Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward Flirting, Burritos?, Comic Conventions, Fluff, Humor, I apologise for the atrocious title, It will take me a while to get used to the tagging system on here so please humour me, It's a shipping party!, M/M, Mentions of Victuuri, based off of a prompt, cosplaying, kissing for pictures, mentions of stony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKat757/pseuds/KittyKat757
Summary: Based off of a prompt I found on Tumblr (I believe the user who posted it is @CaptanJamesTKirk"We're both cosplayers and we somehow always manage to meet each other at cons dressed as a popular ship and people want photos of us in compromising positions and oops now we're kissing"





	Steve Rogers and Tony Stark are Great Fictional Wingmen

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just getting used to Ao3 but I hope you guys enjoy this fluffy little onehsot!

Castiel hefted the shield he was carrying onto his back, making sure that it was secured before he continued walking through the convention centre, complimenting other peoples' cosplays as he went.

"Ay ay, Captain!" Someone shouted from behind him. He turned around and met the green eyes of a cosplayer that he had been seeing a lot of at different cons. This time, the person in question was dressed as Iron Man, sans a helmet, which he was carrying under his arm.

"Oh, hello again," he greeted the other man, raising his hand to wave before aborting the action and letting it awkwardly fall to his side again. He ran a hand through his unruly hair which was uncovered at the moment, seeing as the hood of his costume made it unbearably hot in the large room this convention was held in.

"Hey. It's been a while since we ran into each other at one of these things, what were you dressed as last time, again?"

"Sherlock Holmes," Castiel answered simply. He still wore that outfit in public sometimes, especially in the winter time when Sherlock's large coat and scarf were a good choice in the snow.

"Right, right... So, anyway, how have you-"

The man -Dean, he remembered distantly from back when they'd met the second time- was interrupted by someone loudly squealing, causing both of them to turn towards the source of the sound.

"Ohmigod! Can I get a couple's picture of you two? I'm a huge Stony shipper!" A woman who was dressed in a t-shirt with Captain America's shield and carrying a Deadpool tote bag exclaimed.

"Um, we're not-" Castiel attempted to explain before Dean cut him off.

"Sure!" Dean said, grinning. "As long as that's okay with you?" He asked Castiel, waiting for his nod before he threw his arm around Cas' shoulders and pressed a tiny kiss to his cheek. Castiel blushed slightly, the woman snapping a picture and thanking them before running off.

"Sorry, I probably should've asked before I planted one on your cheek," Dean said, turning towards Cas again and rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"It's fine, it was probably just a one time-"

"Holy crap, can I get a pic of you two holding hands?!"

Castiel's eyes widened, just as Dean chuckled slightly. "Guess this is gonna be happening a lot today..."

~~~

_well this is quite an interesting position I've gotten myself into..._  Castiel though absentmindedly as he let Dean hop onto his back, both of their masks were on now, so it felt slightly less awkward, but only slightly.

"Thanks, you guys, you're a really cute couple!"

"I'm tired of trying to explain that we're not..." Castiel grumbled as he set Dean down. "Remember that time last year when this same thing happened except we were dressed as Victor and Yuri?" He asked, reminiscing slightly.

"Yeah, that was fun. My brother laughed his ass off when he saw those ones..." Dean answered, "God that wig itched like hell though."

"Yes well, do you have any idea how hard it was to replicate Yuri's Eros costume? I swear I'm never doing anything involving that much detail again." Cas shuddered at the memories of making that particular costume.

"It still looked great, I wish I had your sewing skills, but I'm more adept with armour and other things not made of fabric," Dean laughed, "wanna get some lunch?"

"Alright," Cas agreed, putting his hood back again just as Dean took off his helmet.

~~~

"So, Cas," Dean started, putting his burrito down, "All I know about you is your name, tell me more about yourself."

"Um... I have an older brother named Gabriel, he's the one who originally got me into cosplaying. He dared me to dress up as John Constantine when we went to our local con, and I discovered that I loved it, so I started to work on costumes and go to more popular conventions, he still comes with me sometimes. Though he never changes his costume, he's always Loki, he thinks it's funny since he is notorious for pranking people."

"Cool," Dean replied simply, picking up his burrito again and taking a large bite that finished it off. "Sammy never had any interest in going to conventions with me, he's more of an old-school nerd."

Cas nodded, finishing his bagel and cleaning his gloves of stray sesame seeds.

"Excuse me?" Someone said from behind him, Castiel turned around and saw a boy in his late teens -possibly early twenties- looking nervously at him. "Can I get a photo of you two kissing? My girlfriend isn't here with me since she couldn't get time off to come but I know that she would love it, do you mind?"

"Um, me and him aren't actually-" Dean stuttered, blushing crimson.

"Please?" The boy begged, "She's really bummed that she couldn't make it and she would  _really_ appreciate it."

"Um... Cas? Is that cool with you?" Dean asked.

Cas flushed, but nodded, standing up and dusting more sesame seeds off of his uniform. "Do you want me to put my hood up or?-"

"Nah, man, leave it down, thank you so much."

Castiel turned towards Dean, "do you want to um-"

He was cut short by Dean wrapping a hand around the back of his neck and pulling him in for a quick kiss, not even giving him time to close his eyes before pulling away again, face the colour of a ripe tomato.

"Did you get your picture?" Dean asked, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Sorry, no, one more? Maybe a little longer, like long enough for me to actually get a picture? Sorry, again, guys."

"Whaddaya say, Cas, Got one more in you?" Dean asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"I suppose so," Cas said, actually having time to at least close his eyes this time when Dean pulled him in again.

Cas, so lost in the surprisingly sweet kiss, distantly noticed the sound of a phone camera snapping a picture and a rushed thanks.

"So, um," Dean said after pulling away again, "I actually don't even know if you were just humouring that guy but um, do you maybe... Want to come to the next one dressed as one half of a ship on purpose? With me?"

Cas smiled, "I'd love to."

~~~  
Sam shook his head as he walked away from his older brother. "I am never doing anything like that again," he said to himself. Dean owed him big time for this.


End file.
